Family
by elaine451
Summary: Picks up at ‘Seeing Red’, only Spike didn’t attack Buffy in the shower . Warren is still insane and Willow…well you’ll see. Angel's in this one. Someome dies, sort of, pretty much AU from ‘Seeing Red’ timeline…B/A, natch: S/T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Summary**: Picks up at 'Seeing Red', only Spike didn't attack Buffy in the shower but she still insists they can't go back to the way they were. Warren is still insane and Willow…well you'll see. Angel is also in this and I've taken major liberties with the story line from that show's canon as well. Pretty much AU from 'Seeing Red' timeline…doesn't start out with B/A, but, as always, goes there

**Pairings**: Buffy/Angel, Spike/Tara

**Warnings**: Character death, in a fashion

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

"What 'cha up to Buff?" Xander came up behind the Slayer as she leaned into the bushes in her front yard.

"Just making sure there aren't any more cameras lurking about." She stood up and looked up at her friend, a sad look on her face.

"And admiring this beautiful sky." She waved a hand before noticing the slightly green pallor to her friends face. "You doin' alright Xand? I mean, you did do a bit of the heavy drinking-to-forget, maybe you should still be in bed…"

He cut her off. "I'm done sleeping it off; I need to be with my friends. I need the support, the camaraderie, the pity." Both turned to see Warren run up the front walkway, a gun in his hand. The look on his face frightening Xander but angering the Slayer.

"You think you can just do that to me? That I'd let you get away with it? Think again…" Warren raised the gun and opened fire on the Slayer. Before she could really think, Buffy shoved Xander to the ground just before Warren ran from the yard, firing the last of his rounds above his head.

"Sweet fancy Moses! Where the hell did he get…Oh god!" Xander crawled over to Buffy as blood spread from the wound on her chest.

"Buffy? Buffy?" He pressed his hand against her chest, trying not to panic as she sputtered blood, attempting to respond to him, but failing.

"Buffy, please…" Her breath was coming in ragged gasps as she stared blankly into the beautiful sky she had been admiring earlier, shock setting in.

* * *

Spike was in a foul mood. Okay, he admitted to himself, one of his more obsessed moods to be sure, never-the-less it was foul. Which was why he had burst into the back door of Buffy's house, a blanket pulled over his body, attempting to shield himself from the sun's rays.

He did a quick about face in his judgment when he realized he had come to plead with her. What the bloody hell had he been thinking? Buffy had rejected him and as usual, he just couldn't, wouldn't, accept it. He had fantasized that if he could get her alone, if he could just make her see how much she needed him. How much he needed her…

Throwing the blanket off, he shook his head. Bugger this. I won't beg her, he promised himself. I can't let her know I came with my tail between my legs, pleading for another chance. I'll just hang in the cellar until the sun sets and then I'm outta here. Yeah, they'll never even know I was here. I got a bit of pride, he thought, not much maybe, but a bit.

The sound was like a car backfiring. But Spike knew better, he knew it was gunfire. Who the hell used a gun in Sunnydale? Stakes, knives, magical swords, spells. But guns?

The shattering of the window drew his attention up the stair case. Buffy! He took the stairs three at a time, bursting into the bedroom just in time to see a bullet explode out of the white witch's chest and splatter blood onto the front of Red's shirt.

Tara's eyes were drawn first to the vampire that had come into the room and then to Willow. What was on the front of her shirt, she asked herself?

"Your shirt…" The blond collapsed, a bright red stain fastly spreading.

"Tara?" Willow knelt over her lover. "Tara? Come on baby, get up." She turned to Spike.

"Please, do something." She begged.

Spike quickly went to the two women. He shook his head.

"Red, she's almost gone…there's nothing…"

With tear-filled eyes, she turned to Spike.

"Save her Spike, I know you can. Please Spike…you have to do it." She was pleading.

He hesitated. "Willow, I can't, you don't know what you're asking…"

She cut him off, her grief quickly turned to anger, her eyes turning black with grief and rage.

"We don't have time for this! You save her Spike, or I swear you'll suffer such pain…"

He looked up at the Wicca with an incredulous expression.

"If I turn her, she won't be your bird, you know that." He had to move fast, he could sense Willow's power as well as her anger, he could almost smell it, and he knew she would hurt him, kill him more likely.

"You do it Spike, before it's too late. I'll take care of the rest." Her voice was deceptively soft but he saw the intent behind her eyes.

Tara's pulse was so weak, if he didn't move now she couldn't be saved. And if he didn't do what Willow was demanding of him, he knew his fate wouldn't be any better.

"Fine, but this is on your head." He morphed into his demon visage as he cradled Tara in his arms. He felt the beat of her heart weaken. As the last of her life force ebbed from her body, Spike bit into the soft flesh of her neck, drinking the last of her essence from her. There wasn't much, so it didn't take long. He bit the flesh of his wrist and held it over her lips, letting it drip into her mouth.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Summary**: Picks up at 'Seeing Red', only Spike didn't attack Buffy in the shower but she still insists they can't go back to the way they were. Warren is still insane and Willow…well you'll see. Angel is also in this and I've taken major liberties with the story line from that show's canon as well. Pretty much AU from 'Seeing Red' timeline…

**Pairings**: Buffy/Angel, Spike/Tara – okay, just be patient, Buffy and Angel do show up together…eventually

**Warnings**: Character death, in a fashion

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Willow watch in horror. Had she made a mistake? Would Tara understand? She wrung her hands, waiting. It was her lover's only chance and she knew it was a huge decision to make on her own. But it had to be done. Once it was over, once she had replaced the soul, then Tara would understand. Forgive. It wasn't like before; she wasn't doing this for her own means. She wasn't tricking anyone, she was saving a good person. Yes, Willow rationalized; this was a good thing for all concerned.

Spike looked up at Willow. "Get out."

"What?" She was dumbfounded.

"Get the hell out. You want me to do this right I'm gonna need a good twelve hours." He turned back to Tara, her lips barely moving against his skin, scarcely lapping up the blood he had to get into her.

"You're crazy! I'm not going anywhere!" Willow was blinking rapidly, her breath coming in short huffs. Unsure of the decision she had made, but knowing there was no going back, the red-head began to silently weep.

"Suck it up girl, you wanted this, you gotta pay the price. Unless you want the girl to be a minion I'm gonna need to turn her proper. You want her strong don't ya?" He raised his face to her and glared. "Or is that what you're playing at, maybe you want a little lap dog, yeah I suppose that makes sense." He sneered.

Willow shook her head, a hand coming up to wipe the tears.

"No, no…what is it you need to do?"

"I just told you, I need to turn her proper. Bring some blood, leave it outside the door. And go find that damn Orb of Thesula. If you don't you're just gonna have a demon who'll kill you as well as look at you." Spike was almost non-pulsed as he spoke. "Not Tara. Not our Tara."

"Okay…is she…alive?" Her voice was hesitant.

"Alive? Never again, but she's drinking, it'll take some time though. It was close Willow, almost too close. Go now, when you get back don't come in. I'll come out when it's done." He went back to Tara, dismissing Willow with his stance.

"Fine, fine. Please Spike, take care of her?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Yeah, it would' a been nice if you'da asked me in the first place." He stated coldly.

Willow bit her lip. "I won't forget this Spike…I…"

"Just go." He had never turned anyone before. Didn't want the responsibility. And Willow didn't realize just how much responsibility he was taking on.

When Dru had turned him he was sure it was with the intention of doing it right. But she had become distracted, she couldn't quite keep it up for more than an hour. Lucky for him Angelus had arrived before it was too late. He had come in to find William on the way to becoming just another underling. So, he took over. He had spent a full day and a full night with him. And even though he hated his demon-sire, he loved him as well, Spike knew who his real sire was.

And so would Tara. The process involved blood and sex and bonding. But his bonding would involve pleasure and tenderness. Not pain and torture. During the summer, he and Tara had become close over their shared concern for Dawn. Over their grief at Buffy's death. And he wouldn't let her down now, not after she had been the only one to treat him with any sort of regard, a modicum of respect. She treated him like a person, like a man. The girl didn't choose this. Willow did. And when it was over, soul or no, Tara would be his. He just prayed to all the gods and goddesses and demons alike that Red would be able to control her anger.

Tara looked up at Spike, confusion in her eyes. The demon wasn't in full force yet, wouldn't be for a while and Spike relished the dependency that he saw there.

"What happened? Why…where?" Her voice was ragged as she looked down at his wrist and brought her lips down, lapping at the blood.

Spike inhaled deeply, not needing the air, but attempting to control his baser instincts.

"Slow baby, we got time."

* * *

Willow slowly came out of the house, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out in fear and frustration. Orb of Thesala, got to find one now. Her thoughts were distracted until she saw Buffy being wheeled towards an ambulance.

"What happened? How did this…" Confusion shown in her eyes.

"God Willow, are you okay?" Xander noted all the blood on her shirt. "Did you…?"

"Xander! What happened?" Willow's voice was frantic. First Tara, now Buffy. No, this nightmare couldn't be happening. Maybe, just maybe, I'll wake up, she prayed.

"It all went down so fast, Warren…he, I couldn't stop him. And Buffy, she's bad Will, I don't know…are you okay? All the blood…" He was frantic about Buffy, the last thing he needed was for Willow to be wounded as well.

"I'm fine, it's Tara, she fell. Hit her head. Spike's upstairs, he's taking care of her. I…" She shook her head. "We have to get to the hospital, make sure Buffy's okay."

Willow grabbed Xander's hand and headed to her car.

"Are you sure we should leave Tara alone with Spike? I mean…"

Willow shook her head.

"She's fine. There's Dawn," she pointed to the young girl coming up the walkway, "get her and let's go!"

The witch silently calculated. There would be time to get to the hospital and make sure Buffy was okay, get the blood and find the Orb. There had to be one at the Magic Shop. After Angel, Giles made sure he had a few in stock.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Summary**: Picks up at 'Seeing Red', only Spike didn't attack Buffy in the shower but she still insists they can't go back to the way they were. Warren is still insane and Willow…well you'll see. Angel is also in this and I've taken major liberties with the story line from that show's canon as well. Pretty much AU from 'Seeing Red' timeline…

**Pairings**: Buffy/Angel, Spike/Tara

**Warnings**: Character death, in a fashion

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Tara hoarsely yelled out her latest orgasm before Spike thrust her mouth to the open slit on his chest. She greedily lapped at it, as she came again, even more forcefully.

Spike turned her head to one side and drank at his mark. He gently laved at it to stem the bleeding before he rolled over, holding Tara to his chest.

"Ummm, never had any idea sex could be like this. Think I'm going to like this." She laughed into her sire's shoulder.

"I feel so strong, so confident. Is it always like this? How come my demon doesn't have a name of it's own? I still feel like me, but different, you know?" Tara pulled herself up on one elbow, letting her full breasts rest on Spike's chest, teasing him.

The blond vampire smiled at her questions and shrugged as he idly cupped her perfect orbs, lightly pinching her nipples as she moaned.

"It's different with everyone pet. Who can say?" He pushed her on her back and looked over at the clock. It was time, he could feel the witch downstairs, hear her impatience. He had done his best to keep Tara's noise at a minimum, fearful that Willow would burst in on them in the middle of one of their acts, but so far she'd held back. But he knew the ceremony would soon start. He needed to prepare his childe.

"Okay sweet, I need you to just let me hold you for a bit, okay?" He smiled down at her kiss-swollen lips.

"Umm, fine. But do you think you could be inside me while you do?" There was a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Oh love, we're goin' to have such fun. But, no. Not yet. We'll have to go down soon, face Willow."

He felt her shrug. "We could just kill her and drink fresh blood. I was thinking torture, but I think I could give her a quick death considering she allowed you to turn me into this."

"We'll think about it." Spike adjusted his arms around her, holding her firmly. Very glad that her vampiric strength wasn't in full force yet.

"Just relax Glinda, just relax…" Spike held on and waited.

* * *

Willow had been tolerant long enough. She had gone to the hospital and saved Buffy's life. Something the stupid doctors couldn't do. She was now ready to replace Tara's soul, she was ready to have her Tara back.

After she had raced to Willie's she had brought the blood to Revello Drive and left it at the threshold to the bedroom, fighting the temptation to open the door. She heard noises, but decided to ignore them, once she had Tara back she'd deal with whatever Spike was doing with, doing to, her lover.

Satisfied that the vampire had taken the blood, she went to the Magic Shop and dealt with a very depressed Anya, after first making sure she had an Orb of Thesula and all the needed herbs in her bag.

Willow had let Anya cry on her shoulder for about an hour, given that she had a bit of time to kill. She had then gone to a coffee shop and rewrote the re-souling spell, making sure it was not a curse. She had to smile at her genius. Once this was over, she might be able to bind Angel's soul. Maybe that would help to make up for pulling Buffy out of heaven.

Was Tara's soul in heaven she asked herself? Willow only let herself think that thought for a moment. She had been dead for less than a day; Tara should have a long life ahead of her. It was right. What she was having Spike do was right. She looked at her watch. It was time.

If she was lucky, everything would be done before Buffy, Dawn and Xander came home. Willow smiled to herself. This was the right thing. She had just gotten Tara back, no one would ever fault her for doing this.

* * *

Tara moaned and Spike held on even tighter as she began to thrash.

"Spike! Spike, what's happening? Oh goddess, what…" The scream that emanated from his childe ripped at him, but he shushed her and pulled her even closer.

Then, as quickly as it began, it was over. Tara was still, so still, her body given over to exhaustion, she fell into a deep sleep. Spike Looked at her peaceful repose in sleep and wondered how peaceful she would remain once she woke and discovered that the life she knew was now gone. He shook the tumult of thoughts from of his head and went to sit on the girl's chair, to wait, to wonder.

Tara opened her eyes slowly, knowing something was different but unsure of what exactly it was. She was in her room and the curtains were drawn, the lights off, yet she could see clearly. She could also smell acutely as well, and she was drawn by a familiar aroma. Looking over at the armchair she found the source of the scent, it was all over her and the bed as well.

"Spike?" She knew it was him but needed to ask anyway.

"Yeah love, it's me." He rose from the chair and went to her. Sitting on the edge of the bed he leaned over and switched the small lamp on.

"How you feelin' pet?" He softly asked.

"What…what happened? I don't quite…Spike?" Her voice filled with confusion.

"Okay, sweet, what do you remember?" He moved closer to her, she noticed he had no shirt on and his pants were unbuttoned. Her eyelids fluttered.

"I…I remember…pain." Her hand flew to her chest, which was naked as well. She pulled up the sheet as she felt for the hole that she was sure should be there.

"I was shot, the window," she pointed to the now covered window, "I remember blood, glass…oh goddess Spike, I remember you." Her voice was panicky.

"What do you remember about me?" Spike sat up against the headboard and waited.

"I, you and me, but not me. We…" She felt as if she should be blushing, but no heat rose to her face. She knew she should also be hyperventilating, but no breath seemed to come in or out. Suddenly realization hit her and she cried out.

"Spike! What am I?" Her hands went to her body, feeling the coolness that permeated her being.

The blonde vampire ran his hand over his face. "Oh love…I don't know how to begin…"

Dawning spread over her face and she hung her head. Spike reached for her and held her to his chest.

"Oh Spike, what did she do?" He voice was forlorn.

"I think you know baby." He softly kissed her forehead before trying to pull away from her.

"No, please don't go. Hold me." She shivered in his arms and he pulled the covers up and held on tight.

"Tell me everything Spike, everything."

* * *

Tara laid her head on Spike's chest, her tears no longer falling, as he smoothed her hair.

"I folded love, Red threatened me and with that look in her eyes, I just folded. I did tell her you wouldn't be the same Tara, but she didn't care. Babe, I know how hard this must be, but I really think Red was thinkin' 'bout you. And really pet, the thought of you dead by a stray bullet, it just not right, you know?" The blond vampire spoke softly.

"But Spike, she did it again. Made a decision for me on her own. Okay, so I get it, dead. But it's just…I'm a vampire Spike, a demon. I'm what my father, my whole family ever thought of me." She sniffled and dug deeper into his chest.

"I'm sorry love, I 'spose I should've been stronger, but…"

"I don't blame you, but I'm a demon…"

"But you're not a demon proper. Willow replaced your soul. You're still you Tara. The sweet, loving, caring Tara we all love."

She smiled at his words. "You love me?"

Spike chuckled. "We all love you. Who could help it?"

Tara pulled away from Spike and looked down at him, totally unaware of the effect her naked body had on him.

"Spike, the way I feel now. So not gay, I mean, I look at you and I feel all…" She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "Can you make love to me? As me, as Tara, not as that demon? I know, totally inappropriate, but the desire Spike, the need, it's so strong."

"You're a vampire baby, your desires, feelings, all of it, it's amped to the unth degree. And since you're my mate and I'm yours, anytime you want me baby, I'm gonna want you even more." He pulled her on top of him a feral grin on his face, positioning her legs to straddle him as he slid into her moist center. "Ride me love, ride me as hard and as long as you want."

* * *

Tara murmured as Spike moved to get up from the bed.

"No, not yet sire." Her words were sleepy and Spike smiled at her use of his formal title.

"Yeah, now sweet. We have to get down to Red, she's gonna have a lot to deal with. Just hope she doesn't burn me to a crisp."

Tara sat up, the sheet slipping down to her waist causing Spike to growl.

"You bes' be coverin' up or Red'll be exposed to all sorts of noises that'll make her run up here to save you." He laughed.

"Spike, I feel so right with you, so comfortable. I feel as if we've been together forever. Is this how it's supposed to be?"

Spike shrugged. "We're mated love." He sat down next to her. "We cared about each other Tara. Before, from summer, from it all. And now you're my childe and I bonded with you, mated with you. I'm sorry I didn't ask, but really, it was for the best. Now I can take care of you forever."

She smiled. "Forever doesn't sound so scary now. If I'm going to be with you it kinda sounds just fine."

Tara rose from the bed and grabbed a small suitcase from the closet, tossing in several items before going to the bathroom to pack a few more bits and pieces.

"What 'cha doin' love?" Spike asked as he pulled his pants on.

"Can't stay here, I'll be going with you and I don't want to have to come back up here after we talk to Willow." She buttoned her shirt and looked up at Spike. "You do want me with you, right?"

"More than right pet." He smiled.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Summary**: Picks up at 'Seeing Red', only Spike didn't attack Buffy in the shower but she still insists they can't go back to the way they were. Warren is still insane and Willow…well you'll see. Angel is also in this and I've taken major liberties with the story line from that show's canon as well. Pretty much AU from 'Seeing Red' timeline…

**Pairings**: Buffy/Angel, Spike/Tara

**Warnings**: Character death, in a fashion

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

An hour later Willow was pacing, just about ready to go up to her room when she heard the bedroom door open. She bit her lip, ready with her list of reasons to defend herself with.

"Tara? Baby?" Willow smiled when she saw her lover descend the staircase, not registering the small case that Tara set on the floor.

"Spike, I don't know what to say? You did it, you saved her…" Willow was cut short by the look on Tara's face. It was so cold, not the soft, sweet look she was so used to. Not the look she expected for saving her life.

"Saved me? He turned me Willow. Turned me into a vampire. At your insistence." The eerily calm veneer scared the Wicca. Willow turned to the shocked faces of Buffy, Dawn and Xander who had entered the front door just moments earlier.

"What?" Buffy looked up at Tara and Spike before turning back to her best friend. "What?"

"Warren shot her, she…she would've died, I would've lost her. The only thing we could do was have Spike turn her and…and then I re-soulled her. It was the only way." Willow whined.

Buffy eyed Spike. "You agreed to this? How could you…"

"Well, I didn't want to end up dying a slow death at the hands of your little red-headed buddy there. Ask her, ask her how she…convinced me." Spike led Tara down the stairs as she held onto his hand.

"Tara, let go of him. He did this for us, you can…" Willow was coming to a slow realization.

Tara snorted a small laugh.

"He's my sire. Did you think he could, that he would just leave me? That I could just leave him?" She shook her head. "You made this bed Willow, now Spike and I have to lie in it."

Xander had made his way to the living room and fell onto the couch. "Will, I can't believe you would do this…after everything between you and Tara and magic." He looked up at his childhood friend.

"Didn't you learn anything?" Xander asked.

"She was going to die…" Willow was on the defensive.

"Then I would've died. People die Willow. We may not like it, but people die." Tara sighed and leaned on Spike for support.

Willow's eyes flared as she focused in on Spike. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you…"

"You stupid bint, I had 10 seconds to decide if I was gonna live or die. I told you she wouldn't be your Tara, but you wouldn't listen. So, now she's alive. Her soul's in control but she's still a demon. And she's my childe." He rubbed Tara's back as he felt her tense.

"If you'd a let me to go into all that this morning she would've died and you probably would've gone postal. So please, don't go blamin' me for this."

Willow blinked several times, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Tara please, we can work this out. We can be happy, I know it." She was begging.

Tara shook her head. "Oh Willow, you still don't get it. Even if I wasn't bound to Spike, even if he weren't my sire, I could never trust you again. What you did to me, goddess Willow, don't you see?"

"Bound? Bound? What the hell does that mean?" Willow was becoming angry again.

"Honestly Willow, what do you think Tara and I did for 12 hours? Play crazy eights? I bonded to her and she bonded to me. When you sire a childe it isn't a small matter. We share blood, we share sex, we share…" Spike was thrown against the nearest wall as Willow lifted her hand.

Tara's eyes narrowed, and she raised her hands to Willow. "Repel!"

Willow was lifted and thrown into the dining room as Tara ran to Spike.

"Tara? Is this…are you…is this what you want?" Buffy didn't know what she was really asking and she knew it sounded stupid, 'do you want to be a dead demon?', but she knew she needed some sort of answer.

"He didn't choose this Buffy, it was forced on him by Willow. But he did his best by me. We…were, we are friends, after you died, Spike and I, we were friends. And when he turned me, he did it with concern and caring. My demon knows how harsh it could've been, but he…he cares. I'm his childe and he's my sire now. And I will die before I let anyone hurt him." She stood up and faced her three friends.

"I'm not the same Tara you knew. I'm a vampire now, I have a soul, but I'm different. I'm sorry if you're hurt but this is where we are." She pointed at Willow, who was slowly getting up.

"And it's all her fault. Once again Willow did what she felt was best for her. She can sugar-coat as much as she wants, but the bottom line is, she decided my fate all by herself, again, and I can't forgive her for that. At least not for a long while." She turned back to Spike. "Can we go now?"

Spike nodded and picked up her bag.

"Wait!" Willow stood in front of the door. "Tara, I did this for you. I love you." She was crying in earnest now.

"You didn't do this for me, you did it for you. You terrorized Spike, who you knew couldn't defend himself from you. You pulled me out of, well who knows where because I can't remember, but you did it without any thought of my consent. Until you replaced my soul, I was controlled by a demon Willow. A demon that Buffy would've had to hunt down and kill. How do you think she would've felt having to put me know? You would've done that to Buffy as well." Tara's voice softened.

"I know you love me, but Willow, you killed any love I had for you when you had me turned." Tara spoke to Buffy as Dawn held onto her sister's hand. "Thank you for all you've done for me, I know I was never really a part of your life, but…"

Dawn threw herself at Tara and Spike. "I love you both. I would've never made it through the summer without you. Please, I need you…I need to see you, talk with you…"

Tara bit her lip as she took Dawn into her arms, smoothing her hair and looking to Spike for guidance.

"You will poppet. Just right now…" Spike looked over at Buffy as he came to stand beside Tara. "We need some time alone and then we have to see my sire."

"Angel?" Buffy questioned.

"Yeah, when you turn someone like I did, you know, do it right, well you need to take her home to meet the master of the clan. You know?" Spike shifted, uncomfortably and looked to Tara. "She's a part of the family now, right?"

Tara nodded, a small smile on her face.

Xander blinked several times. "You mean, Angel has to approve your…intended?"

"Yeah boy, in a manner of speaking." Spike bit out.

"Spike…" Buffy laid her hand on his arm. "I…I don't know…"

"Leave it slayer, seems I came out ahead on this one. What we had, what we did, wasn't right, healthy. I'm used to that, but you…after all you went through, well we weren't right. But it seems I may have it right now, finally." He nodded at Tara, whose eyes had narrowed on Buffy.

"Yes, I think you do." Buffy smiled at Tara. "I'm sorry Tara, I know you didn't choose any of this and, well…"

Tara shook her head. "I'm different now. The Tara you knew, well I'm here, but I'm changed. Having my soul, I suppose I should thank Willow in some really twisted and bizarre way. Having my soul makes me me. But I'm still a vampire and I have a whole lot to learn, to accept." She looked at Buffy.

"I don't understand Tara, you're so…well, it's like you have already accepted this. It took Angel decades…"

Tara shook her head. "I'm not cursed Buffy. And I didn't really spend much time without my soul, don't know how Willow did the re-soulling, but it's not a curse. I'm scared Buffy, I'm really scared and I don't really understand all of it myself, but I feel…I don't know, I feel powerful, for the first time ever. And I feel safe with Spike."

Buffy nodded, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the vampire she had rejected and the young woman she had never really allowed into her life. She looked at Spike again and Tara stiffened.

"I know what your history with Spike is, and well…he's mine now Buffy. You can't have him back." Tara spoke firmly.

"Oh Glinda, you are so sweet." He looked over at Buffy. "Isn't she rich?" Spike took Tara by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"No worries pet, it's history." He took an unneeded breath. "We'll be at Crawford Street and we'll stay out of your way."

Buffy nodded, not sure what to say as they turned and made there way out of her house and into the night.

"Buffy?" Dawn came to stand beside her sister. "Will she be okay Buffy? She's so…good. Will she be okay?"

"I think she will Dawnie, I really think she will. She's our Tara, but she's more, the same but different. I really think she'll be fine." And at that moment, Buffy knew Tara would be just fine.

The old Tara, the one who was meek, the one who was so hesitant, who would mourn the death of her relationship with Willow, she was gone. This new Tara, she would be someone Willow couldn't handle

Tara looked over her shoulder at the Summers' girls and smiled to herself with her newly gained self-awareness. This new Tara was strong, sure, definite. And she she was sure about her life with Spike, her demon knew it, her soul knew it. And both were excited about the journey they were about to embark upon.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the character

**Pairings**: Buffy/Angel, Spike/Tara

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated

- Angel will make an appearance soon, I promise…

* * *

Tara entered the mansion on Crawford Street and looked around. She moved closer to Spike.

"Glinda love, no need to go all quiet on me." He smiled.

"It's just, Willow told me what went on here. Between Angelus and Buffy." She looked up at him questioningly.

"How come you always lived in the crypt? Not here?"

Spike shrugged. "Don't know, liked bein' closer to town I s'pose. But I didn't want to take you to that cold crypt. There's still a nice bed here and I know where the linens are. We'll stay here for awhile, until you're comfortable."

"Do I have to meet Angel? He has his own life now, I don't think he'd care…"

Spike cut her off. "It's the way things are done. Whether the bugger's got his soul or not, he'll still expect it." He led her upstairs, to one of the still furnished rooms.

"But how would he ever know…"

He smiled at his mate. "He'll know, he already knows. And the bugger'll wait, give me time to bring you to 'em. But if I don't do it in the big poof's time frame, he'll come and find us." He shrugged and opened a cupboard, taking out linens, towels and soap.

"The water still runs hot I think." Smiling at Tara, he led her to a bathroom with a large claw foot bath tube.

"Trust me love, this'll be fun." Spike hesitated as he saw her confusion.

"What is it pet?" He held her face gently.

"Spike, I…I'm a vampire. I mean…" She blinked several times and sat on the edge of the tub. "How do I do this? What am I supposed to do? I can't go to school, I don't know what kind of work to do now. How am I supposed to support myself? I've got bills, my student loans alone…" Tara stopped mid-sentence, realizing just how ridiculous she sounded.

"Oh sweet, there's a lot to learn. But that's why we're here, we need our time together, we need to get you acclimated. If you didn't have a soul, we'll the demon sorta takes care of what the body needs to know, it's in our nature. But with your soul, well, I'll take care of you, promise." He sat next to her, realizing her need for some sort of direction right now.

"Okay, living in Sunnydale you know the basics, but first off, blood. You gotta drink it. Obviously, we don't need to kill for it, I can't and you wouldn't, but we have to have it. If we're well fed, we can go up to a week 'til we have to feed again." He thought for a moment.

"And sun, well you've been around us long enough to know we can't be in it. Dusk is okay if we stay in the shade. Eating? We don't have to. Actually, things don't taste so great, certain things still have flavor but not like before. I like a bit of Wheetabix in my blood at times for texture, but that's all. There's more, but we'll cross all those bridges when they pop up."

He moved in close to her.

"Now, you and me. I took you as my mate. Don't always have to do that, but that would leave you open to all sorts. And what with you gettin' your soul, it would've been hard on you. But either way, mated or just sired, we are linked."

Tara smiled at him. "I know I sound just like a girl, but I'm glad you did take me as your mate, I hate the idea or living for…well, for a very long time all alone. Or until someone stakes me." She shuddered.

"Hey now, no one's gonna be stakin' my woman. Right?" He soothed her.

"The way Willow was looking at me, I wouldn't put it past her."

"Yeah, well I think it best we stay here for awhile, pick up some supplies at Willie's and whatever else we need. You can give poppet a call to bring some more of your stuff, she'll like that. And stay away from Willow. Give her time to cool off." He stood up and pulled Tara with him. "Let's run you a nice bath whilst I put some fresh sheets on then I'll join you."

She shivered as heat swept through her body. "Sounds nice."

"It will be better than nice love." He kissed her.

* * *

Tara looked up at the night sky and marveled at how clearly she could see the stars. Her eyesight was her favorite enhanced sense. Her heightened smell was also a good one, she could always tell where her Spike was. She smiled as she felt him come up behind her.

"Hey love, what 'cha doin' out here?" He stood behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders. They had been at the mansion for almost a month, with Spike teaching Tara about her new existence and the two of them learning about each other.

"Just admiring all the stars. I was never able to see them so clearly before." She raised her arms up behind her to pull her lover down to her neck. He nuzzled behind her ear and she giggled.

"Umm, will it always be like this? Will I always want to throw you to the ground and fuck you for days?" She sighed as Spike bit down lightly on her, just breaking the skin.

"Depends. As long as you don't get tired of my gob in the next few centuries." He urged her to rise and turned her to face him. His unneeded breath caught in his throat as he saw love in her eyes. Love for him. Not crazy need. Not violent obsession. Love, real love.

As if reading his mind, Tara smiled. "I know we bonded, that you are my sire, but Spike, I love you too. The intense emotions, I never felt this way when I was mortal, everything's so magnified Spike. For that I will always be thankful to Willow."

"Oh pet, don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm not about to ever give you up." He pulled her close.

"You won't ever have to." She took his hand and led him into the house. "We need to talk."

"Sounds serious." He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "What's brewin' love?"

"I want to see Buffy and Willow before we leave," she held up her hand, "no, wait. I think that if we can get the spell Willow used to re-soul me we can bind Angel's soul. Take away the curse."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why should we care about that?"

Tara sighed. "Spike, he's your sire, my grand-sire. If Angelus were to ever come back…it wouldn't be good. And to be honest, I'd like to give this to Buffy."

Spike shook his head. "So, Iooks like you'll be doin' the thinkin' for us. S'long as I get to do all the manly stuff, we'll be fine."

"Oh Spike, you're such a guy. And I do love it when you do that manly stuff to me." Her hand wandered down to the bulge between his legs and she squeezed, laughing as he picked her up and took her to bed.

* * *

Buffy stirred her coffee and looked up at her friend. She definitely considered the vampire Wicca a friend. Her appearance had changed, her usual pale complexion glowed. She had an almost opalescent veneer. Beautiful. Their usually quiet, mousey Tara was absolutely illuminated. She was radiating a beatific light, Buffy thought. The slayer was jolted by the realization that vampirism became Tara.

"I was surprised to hear from you. Are you well? Do you need anything?" Buffy asked.

Tara laughed. "No, I'm good. So good Buffy. Don't be so surprised. I'm a vampire, I may have a soul, but I'm still a vampire. And I feel great. Everything is to the umpth degree, sight, sound, smell. Touch. All of it Buffy. It makes no sense, but I feel more alive now than I ever did in my whole life. And I feel so strong." She dipped her head and took a small drink of her latte realizing she could actually taste the coffee. Nice, she thought.

"You are strong, probably as strong as I am. No?" Buffy asked.

"I doubt it, you are the slayer. But Spike and I have worked out a bit. He's been testing me, in a way. He wants to be sure I can defend myself. And I can." She looked for Buffy's reaction.

"You're so different. I can see our Tara, but you've change."

Tara laughed. "Well, I am a vampire now."

Buffy laughed with her. "Yeah, like I don't know. But you're so confident. We never saw that...I mean, well." She felt the blush sweeping over her face.

"No, I know exactly what you're talking about." She looked into her cup. "I was weak Buffy, scared. I let my youth dictate my whole life. Instead of growing up and letting go, I lived a half life. Willow, she helped me to open up a bit, but I never felt quite good enough."

The Slayer laid her hand on Tara's. "Oh Tara, we just thought you were shy. Once we met your family, well…but none of us thought you any less…" She couldn't articulate.

"I know what you mean Buffy, really. It had nothing to do with you or the others. I see it all so clearly now. My past, it means nothing. All that matters is the now. This moment." Tara looked into Buffy's eyes. "Spike."

"It's all that should ever matter Buffy. Whether you're a Wicca, a vampire or a vampire slayer. Especially if you're a vampire slayer. It could all end tomorrow, so all we have is today."

Buffy sighed. "It would seem you have more like eternity."

"And considering how many times you've died and come back, you may have a bit of time as well. But still…" She laughed and Buffy joined her, the two women unable to control their giggling.

Once they sobered up, Tara took a deep, unneeded breath. "Buffy?"

"Tara?" She questioned the look in the new vampire's eyes.

"I need to see Willow."

Buffy swallowed. "Why?"

Tara debated telling Buffy her reason and decided she would trust her and expounded her idea.

Buffy digested Tara's plan. "Are you sure?"

"Buffy, I want to, no I need to take Angel some sort of gift. I just feel it. And what could be better than binding his soul? And think of what it could mean to you…"

"Tara, no. It has nothing to do with me. I…we…too much has happened in our lives." A wistful look came into her eyes. "Maybe, someday…I don't know."

The blond girl smiled at the slayer's indecisiveness. "Well, someday could show up at any time."

Buffy chuckled. "Okay, let's go." She set down the money for their drinks as she waited for Tara.

"Now?"

"No time like the present, right?" Buffy asked.

"Right." Tara shakily smiled. "Now."

* * *

Buffy opened the front door and walked in, waiting for Tara to enter as well.

"Umm, Buffy? I need to be invited, remember?" Tara bit her lower lip.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Tara, please come in." She stood aside to let Tara in.

"Thanks Buffy."

Tara walked in and looked around. It felt so strange. She had lived here for all those months, but as she stood in the foyer she felt nothing. She smiled and shrugged.

Willow was at the top of the stairs when she heard Buffy come home, her heart almost stopped when she saw Tara enter the house.

"Tara?" There was a glimmer of hope in her voice and Tara could only look over at Buffy, sadness in her eyes.

"Willow? How are you?" Tara asked.

"I'm okay. How are you doing? How is it all…" Willow couldn't finish.

"I'm good Willow, really good. We, we're both good." Tara finished and looked to Buffy. The slayer nodded so Tara continued.

"Willow, I needed to talk to you about something. Actually, I need to ask a favor from you."

Willow smiled and led Tara into the living room.

"Of course babe. Whatever you need. I just want the chance to…"

Tara shook her head. "Willow, please. It's not, we're not…you and me, it's not about us."

Willow looked between her best friend and her ex-lover. "What then? Just ask."

"I need a copy of the spell you used to replace my soul." She shifted uncomfortably and continued. "Spike and I will be going to L.A. soon and I wanted to take Angel some sort of gift."

"And you want to use the spell to get on his good side?" Willow was bitter.

"I think I could re-work it to bind his soul. Surely you thought of that." Tara replied.

Willow laughed harshly. "So, now that you're a vampire you suddenly think you're a powerful Wicca? You are nothing without me. I have power, talent. You're just what you always were, a hanger on. I should've kept you as a minion, that's all you were ever good for anyway."

Tara arched one brow, a smile tugging at her mouth. "Oh Willow, you just won't accept any responsibility for this situation will you? But you are right, I was just your hanger on, I stepped back and always let you lead. Now? Now I'm sure of myself Willow, I know what I can do. I can feel my power."

"Power? You have no idea…"

"Oh Willow, for fuck's sake. Just shut up!" Buffy had heard enough. "You do irreparable damage, hurt people who love you and then you attack. Will you do as Tara asks or not? She has Spike waiting for her at home and needs to get back to him."

Willow's head jerked back as if she had been struck. "I…I…" She got up and went to the dining room. When she came back she was carrying a notebook.

"Here. It's the curse along with the spell I re-worked. I was going to try and bind Angel's soul myself, there are a few notes, but..." She shrugged.

"But she hasn't really gotten out of bed since you left." Buffy finished.

"Thank you Willow. For everything. I…my life now, well, thanks." Tara took the notebook. "Please Willow, be strong, be happy."

"Do you want a ride home Tara?" Buffy didn't want her out alone. She was strong, but she wasn't used to defending herself yet.

"That would be great Buffy, I'd appreciate it." Tara smiled as she mirrored the slayer's concerns.

"Willow?" Buffy turned to her best friend. "Will you be okay?"

The red head nodded. "Fine, I'll be fine." She went to Tara. "I only ever wanted the best…"

"I know Willow. I know, but you have to think before you act. Promise me Willow." Tara was firm.

"I promise Tara. I promise." Willow slowly walked upstairs.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Pairings**: Buffy/Angel, Spike/Tara

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

The dark vampire heaved a deep, unneeded sigh as he stared at his grand-childe and the young woman at his side.

"I was wondering when you'd be showing up." He looked at Tara, the newest addition to the Aurelius Clan. She was certainly something, not Spike's usual type of woman. And Tara was all woman, curves where there should be curves; pendulous breasts that were still firm; lush lips that just asked to be ravaged. Yes, she was a bright addition to his dwindling clan.

"So, what brought on this sudden play at domesticity?" Angel acerbically asked.

Spike rolled his eyes, leave it to peaches to believe everything he did had an ulterior motive.

"Spike, I told you there was no real need for us to come here. Obviously your sire doesn't give a rat's ass what you do. We should just…"

He tilted his head to one side as he studied her, his eyes causing Tara to halt her speech.

"I'm your master now Tara, just as I am Spike's. He knows, despite all our…quarrels, I'm still the master of the clan you now belong to. So, show me the respect I deserve." His voice was deceptively soft, but Spike wasn't fooled.

"It's only been a month Angel, and she's only been with me. Cut her a break." Spike eyed his grand-sire.

Angel shrugged and stood up to lean against the front of his desk, studying both his childer. "Okay, I'm sure there's a story here." He waited.

Tara swallowed and shrugged, turning to her new master. "I was Willow's girlfriend…"

"Willow's gay?" Angel was taken aback.

Nodding, Tara continued. "Yes, well, she and I had a few problems with her use of magic. So, we were attempting to come to terms when, bang, a bullet comes through the bedroom window and hits me. Spike," she turned to her sire, "had just walked in and Willow threatened to torture him to death if he didn't turn me."

Angel blinked several times at the easy way the girl related her story.

"So, she wasn't concerned with you losing your soul?" Angel asked.

"She re-soulled me with an Orb of Thesula. Like she re-soulled you, except she rewrote the spell so there was no curse." Tara shrugged. "Any way, she didn't realize that when Spike turned me I became his childe and he became my sire and that I wouldn't leave him." She took an unneeded breath. "That's about it in a nutshell."

"Some nutshell. Okay, as for me not caring, that's a non-issue. Any childe of mine who make an addition to the House of Aurelius must seek my approval. It's not like he just turned you into a minion. Although I know my Spike would never do that either." He gave his signature half smile.

"I'm just surprised is all. Even with the threat of an agonizing death, to mate with you. That seemed unnecessary." His eyes narrowed in on his childe.

"Me and Tara, we got close during the summer Buffy was…gone. I couldn't just leave her to fend on her own." He shrugged.

Angel studied the woman intently. Yes, he could see the attraction. She was innocent, ethereal, but still so womanly. She didn't even fully realize her beauty. He could imagine pounding into this one, so full, so hot. He shook his head. Where the hell did those thoughts come from?

"So, what's on your mind Angel?" Spike warily asked.

Angel shook his head again, trying to clear away the images. Tara licked her dry lips and tried to ignore the pull the master vampire had on her. Spike was her sire as well as her mate and she would never betray him, but she was glad she didn't have a heartbeat because it would be pounding at an increased rate, she was sure. She was seeing now just how different she had become as a vampire, still myself she thought, but different, so different. Her feelings toward Spike for one, the love and devotion. And now Angel. I've never been a slut, she told herself, but here I am…having such imaginings. Who'd of ever thought being a vampire would be so complicate? She shook her head and looked over to her sire.

Angel rose from his chair and went to his mug, taking a deep drink.

"Hey, what's that you're drinking?" Spike asked.

"Pig's blood, what else?" Angel rolled his eyes.

"Don't smell like all pig's blood." Spike took the cup from Angel and sniffed. He looked up at his sire, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Really now." The blond vampire dipped a finger in and brought to his lips.

"If you're hungry Spike, just ask…"

"You big poof, this has human blood in it. Can't you tell?" The blond vampire was incredulous.

"What? It can't be." Angel went to his office door and bellowed. "Cordelia, get your ass in here!"

"What the hell…hey, who let them in here?" Cordy asked as she caught sight of Spike and his friend. "You didn't, did you?" She demanded as she narrowed in on Angel.

"He's my childe, if I want him here, here is where he will be." Angel countered.

"Jeez, okay, calm down." She straightened her sweater. "So, what do you want?"

"Who's been preparing my blood?" His voice was quiet, never a good sign, Cordelia thought.

She shrugged. "I don't know, wherever you get the bags from."

"Get out." Angel pounded his fist into his desktop.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that mister, I…" Tara went to Cordelia and steered her from the room before shutting the door.

Angel smiled. "I like her."

"So, seems someone's been tainting your blood with human, so what?" Spike asked.

"So what? The blood happens to be my son's blood." Angel ground out. It all made sense to him now. And how was it he didn't even recognize what was happening?

"Your son?" Tara turned to Spike. "I thought we couldn't have children, well kids anyway."

"We can't." Angel answered. "But some strange shit went down and Darla ended up having my son." He held his hand up. "Don't ask. The thing is, I've been seeing Conner as food. And you," he looked up at Tara. "My demon is screaming for me to fuck you."

Spike had to smile. "Well, I gotta say, my Tara here is pretty fuckable."

"Spike!" Tara may have been a vampire for a month, but she had her soul and that meant she still had boundaries.

"Okay, sorry. So, who wants you to harm your son?"

Angel looked to his grand-childe. "Holtz."

* * *

Tara cooed at the baby in her arms before looking up at the new men in her life. Her family, she smiled. Good men, not like her father and brother, that was for sure. How odd she thought, being human didn't necessarily give you humanity and is certainly didn't make you worthwhile.

"Okay, so who's this Holtz?" She asked. Cordelia gave the girl a withering look before handing her a warmed bottle.

"Just a man Angel and Darla tortured a while back. Killed his family and all, you know, Scourge of Europe type stuff." The brunette caustically answered.

Tara took the bottle and ignored her tone. "Hey sweetie, here's some milk for you. Yummy, huh?" She giggled as Conner took to the bottle and started suckling.

"Oh my god Angel, he's too precious. And human. Really, it's so miraculous." She smiled up at her grand-sire and Angel couldn't help but sigh. The girl was so maternal, so warm despite the fact that she was a vampire. His vampire.

"Peaches, just calm down. She mine." Spike whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, but remember, you're both mine." He narrowed his eyes on his childe.

"Angel…" Spike was almost begging.

Angel shook his head. "I have to do what I have to do, and you knew that when you came to me. When you brought her to me."

"Yeah, I know." They both looked at the blond girl with something in their eyes that made Cordelia cringe.

"Angel?" Cordelia laid her hand on his arm. "Can we talk?"

"Umm, yeah." He distractedly turned and looked at Cordy. "What is it?"

"Privately?"

"Oh, yeah, let's go into my office." He looked at Tara. "Do you mind watching him for a bit?"

"Of course not. I mean, he's kind of my brother." She giggled.

Angel smiled. "I suppose."

Spike rolled his eyes and went to sit by Tara. "Big poof." He whispered under his breath.

"I heard that Spike."

"Yeah, whatever." He put his arm around Tara's shoulders and looked down at the child in her arms and then up at her face. She was glowing with maternal instincts.

Suddenly all he wanted to do was break down in tears. She would never have this, all she could do from now until eternity was watch other's children. As if reading his mind, Tara smiled up at him.

"You just stop. If I hadn't been turned I'd be dead. And if I had stayed with Willow, well, lesbian. No children." She lifted her hand to his cheek, her lips following to place a kiss.

Angel sighed and turned to follow Cordelia.

* * *

Once the office door was closed, Cordelia turned on the soulled vampire.

"What's the deal? I mean, how could you let her take Conner? She's a vampire for heaven's sake! She could, oh I don't know, eat him!" she screamed.

"Calm down Cordy. She's Spike's childe and that makes her my grand-childe. And she has her soul. Tara has every right to care for my son." His voice was cold.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Angel. I've been here with you, I've stayed with you. I've given up…"

"Just stop Cordelia. I never asked you to give up anything. You did it all on your own. They're my family, just like you are. Don't you dare ask me to choose."

"So, you would choose them over me? Over us?" She was incredulous.

"I need them here. I think that's why they came, why things worked out the way they did. I'm not going to question it. I came this close to doing something unthinkable. But Spike stopped it. And Tara, well…there's something about her, she's special." He hesitated.

"Oh my god! You have a thing for her and you've only known her an hour. You'd better have Wes take a good look at you because you are not behaving normally. You…you…I think Angelus might be rearing his ugly head." She turned to leave but Angel stopped her.

"I am myself Cordelia, more than I've been in a long time. I have my family here, I feel…they will accept me no matter what. They have no real expectations, Spike especially. And as for Tara, well, she'll protect Connor with her life…"

"Like I wouldn't? Like Fred, or Gunn or Wes wouldn't?" She was hurt.

"I know you would. But they can. They have vampiric strength. And they feel the blood connection. I'm not excluding you, none of you. But you have to accept them."

Cordelia nodded, fighting the tears of anger and hurt. She turned and left the office, hurrying past Spike and Tara.

The blonde witch handed Connor over to Spike.

"I need to talk to him." She over-rode his objections. "I need to Spike. We're connected, all of us. And we, Angel and I need to get past this."

Spike shrugged and rocked the child in his arms. "Okay, whatever you need to do. But remind him who you're mated to. I'll accept whatever needs to be done as long as you come back to me Tara."

She looked at him in confusion.

"Spike, really, I just need to talk to him." She leaned down and kissed him, before picking up the notebook Willow had given her.

He watched her leave, knowing things she didn't. Spike supposed he should've warned her about the bond she would have with Angel, but it all seemed to be too much to lay on her. He had a month to explain it to her, the blood connection, the way vampires, even vampires with souls bonded. He sighed.

Even though Angel had his soul, and even though he had a conscience, his sire felt the need for his Tara. The blond vampire could practically smell it. Angel wanted her, and even though Tara was committed to him, she was drawn to their master. It would happen, maybe once, maybe more. Spike was resigned to the idea that he might have to share Tara with Angel. But he also knew that she would always come back to her mate. She loved him. He also knew his Tara's heart, and it was way big enough to love the big poof as well. Hell, he hated his sire, but he loved him all the same. Life as a vampire could certainly be fucked.

He looked down at the baby in his arms.

"So little man, suppose we find the kitchen in this place? I don't think either one of us wants to hear what may go on behind that door."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Summary**: Picks up at 'Seeing Red', only Spike didn't attack Buffy in the shower but she still insists they can't go back to the way they were. Warren is still insane and Willow…well you'll see. Angel is also in this and I've taken major liberties with the story line from that show's canon as well. Pretty much AU from 'Seeing Red' timeline…

**Pairings**: Buffy/Angel, Spike/Tara

**Warnings**: Character death, in a fashion

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Tara knocked on Angel's door, fighting the trepidation that was eating at her. He called her in.

"Can we talk?" Her hair had fallen over face, shielding her a bit.

Angel smiled at the girl. "Guess it's time we did. Come in." He didn't rise; he just let her come to him. As it should be, he thought. She held a book in her hands, shuffling it nervously.

"Okay, well," she motioned to the book in her hands, "before we left I saw Buffy and Willow."

His eyebrow lifted. "How is she, the slayer?"

"Doing better, I think. It was very hard on her. I guess you already know that." She hesitated. "Anyway, the spell that Willow used to re-soul me, I asked her for it. I think, I'm almost sure, I can rework it so we can bind your soul."

Tara watched him closely, looking for some sort of reaction. She swallowed nervously; maybe she should've waited to bring this to him. Yeah she thought to herself, like maybe after I'd known him for more than an hour and a half.

Angel rose and took the notebook from her hands and laid it on his desk. Taking her hands, he led her to the couch and sat her down.

"So, you think you're a good enough witch to do something like this? I've been to countless witches, shamans, demons…" he shrugged, "nothing. What makes you think you can do something none of them could?" His voice held no anger, but Tara heard the weariness, the disappointment. The hopelessness. Feeling tears form in her eyes, she pulled him down next to her.

"Oh Angel, I'm so sorry. For all the failure. I didn't know, I should've guessed, I should've…I'm not sure, but please, please, let me try. Let me do this for you." She brought her hand up to his face, tracing the lines of pain she saw there.

Angel felt a non-existent breath catch in his throat. This girl, this woman, was so filled with compassion, with love. He felt it and it filled him with a warmth he hadn't felt since his days with Buffy.

"Tara…" He stilled her hand, drawing it to his mouth, running his lips over her soft, open palm.

Tara bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. He moved her, she loved Spike with all her being, he was her sire, her mate. But this man, this demon, this Angel…he touched her so deeply.

"Angel…I…" Tara wasn't sure what was to come next, but she knew something was going to happen. She felt it coming off Spike and now she felt it from his sire.

Angel chuckled at her expression. She was an innocent that much was sure. She and Spike had fucked, he could smell the mingling of them, but…

"Spike was the first man you ever had sex with, wasn't he?" He asked softly.

Tara nodded; she would've blushed if she could have. "And Willow was my first…well, you know." Her eyes were downcast.

"Did Spike tell you anything of the ceremony of bringing a new childe into the clan?"

"Ceremony? No…I thought you needed to meet me, to approve…" Tara softly laughed. "Oh Spike, he didn't, I don't think he could." She looked deeply into his dark chocolate orbs.

"You tell me." Her voice was clear, firm.

Angel chuckled. "Well, by the tone of your voice, I think you have an idea." Angel stood up and removed his jacket. Taking Tara's hands again, he bought her up to stand next to him. The master vampire ran his large hands down her throat, his thumb running over Spike's mark.

He lowered his head and ran his tongue over the twin punctures. Tara shivered, feeling as if all her nerve endings were suddenly exposed.

"Angel, are we going to…here?" Her voice cracked.

"We are, here. And then later, upstairs." He pulled her shirt over her head before reaching behind her back to release her bra. He moaned deeply as her breasts fell heavily into his palms.

"Oh Tara baby, this'll be good. I promise. But it has to happen, you need to become a member of my clan, just as Spike did." Angel looked into her eyes, please that they were darkened with passion, flecked with the gold specs of her demon.

She moved closer to the dark vampire, rubbing her center into him. "Please, Angel…please…" her head lolled back. She felt as if she had lost all her bones, and Angel was molding her into the vampire she would be.

Angel clenched his jaw at her motion, his gut contracting and his pants becoming intolerably tight. He reached down and unbuckled his belt, pulling it out and letting it drop to the ground.

Tara reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, reaching in and pulling him out.

"Oh goddess, Angel, I need you. But…" Her mind flew back to her mate, her Spike.

"He knows this has to happen, Tara. This is how it has to be." Angel pushed her skirt and panties down her hips, letting them pool at her feet before lifting her in his arms and laying her on the couch. Before joining her, Angel removed his clothing and stood before her, proud and erect.

Tara turned her head, unsure of what she should feel, a sudden panic filling her.

"Wait, the curse…" Angel silenced his childe with one finger.

"This will be good, but it won't be bliss. It's not you, it's me. I'm sure I could be with Buffy right now with no fear of losing my soul. Relax baby, just relax." His demon visage appeared as he pierced her neck while at the same time entering her soaking center.

"Gods Tara, so tight…so hot…so good." He drank from her as he thrust into her. Tara wrapped her legs tight around his waist, arching her back as she felt her walls convulsing around his cock.

"Angel, oh goddess…Angel!" Her orgasm tore out of her, Angel stifling her scream with his mouth. He turned his neck to her and gave her his silent permission.

Tara felt her fangs extend and the ridges on her face protrude. She didn't think she'd ever get use to that, she thought in the far recesses of her mind. She sank her fangs into her grand-sire, taking a tentative draw. Even though she was in the throes of a second orgasm she was afraid of hurting him.

Angel laughed. "I'm tougher than that baby. Drink. My blood line becomes your blood line. My name, your name. My house, your house."

She took him at his word and suckled deeply, his power invading her veins, throwing her over the edge into an endless ascent before falling over into an orgasm that pulled the dark vampire with her.

Angel shot his cold seed deep within the girl. He felt that his limbs would no longer support him, so he fell onto his side, pulling Tara with him. She was motionless, soundless.

"Tara, are you alright?" Angel concern showed his in his voice.

"Ummm…I'm okay…just so tired. So filled with…so…" Tara looked over at Angel, he was still inside her and she felt suddenly heartsick.

"I…oh goddess, Spike!" Tears fell from her eyes.

"Shush baby. He knew this would happen. It's the attraction of the master. Of me." He pulled her close. "Get dressed and we'll go get him. It's been forever since we've shared a bed. I tend to think that's one of the reasons he never turned anyone." Angel laughed.

She smiled up at him. "He won't hate me? He'll understand?"

"He should've told you about this." He slapped her bare ass. "Get dressed!"

Tara rose from the couch rubbing her bottom. "That stung."

"Oh baby, you ain't seen nothing yet. Go see Spike, tell him it's over. Now we move onto the next stage." She looked at him questioningly.

"We'll both tell you about it." He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and found her clothes.

"Good thing you don't have a bigger office or I'd never find all my things." She was bending under the desk looking for her underwear. Angel groaned at the sight of her glorious naked ass, just begging to be fucked.

"Woman, you better get out of here or Spike won't be seeing you for days. Find him and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Oh!" Tara fumbled with her clothes, putting them on as fast as she could. She was still uncomfortable with the thought of Spike's reaction, but she couldn't put it off.

"Okay, I'll be with Spike and Connor." She turned to leave, but thinking twice, she turned back to the master vampire, her master vampire, and kissed him softly, shyly, on his cheek, before she left.

Angel groaned. She had satisfied him for the first time since he'd been with Buffy. He didn't love Tara, but he was attached. Who could help it? She was a breath of fresh air, so sweet, so untainted. And if it took all his influence, she would never see the darker side of this life.

He stood up and stretched, a laugh escaping his chest. Was it pure bliss? No. But was it hot, heavy sex with a woman who only wanted to please him. It was so good, so unexpected.

Angel truly hoped Tara would be able to bind his soul. Because he was sure that if he spent enough time with her, he would be in danger of losing it. And if his soul were bound…Buffy. He shook away all his thoughts and got dressed.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Tara found Spike upstairs in Connor's nursery, the boy sound asleep.

"Hi sweet." Tara laid her hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?" She quietly asked her mate.

She felt him shrug. "Didn't know how love. I mean, where would I start? 'Oh, by the by pet, once we get to my sire's place you're gonna have to let him bugger 'ya. And bite you on my mark. And then, oh yeah, you're gonna have to drink from him as well.' Couldn't do it." He looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked quietly. What was she thinking? Angel was a great lover if nothing else.

"I'm okay. I love you Spike…are you alright?" She put her arms around him, conscious of the fact that she smelled of Angel, but still needing to touch the man she loved.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. And I love you too sweet girl." Spike looked to the doorway, at Angel. "So poofer, you set then?"

"Yeah Will, I'm set. Is Connor sleeping?" He came into the room and looked down at his son. "Sound asleep, good." Angel checked the baby monitor.

"Okay you two, follow me." Angel smirked at his childe. "You know Spike, it's only half over."

"Yeah gramps, I know." He smirked back at his sire and threw his arm around Tara. "Okay love, now onto stage two."

"Stage two?" Tara asked in a bit of confusion.

"Promise love, you're gonna like it." He kissed her temple and followed his sire to his bedroom.

* * *

Tara stretched and smiled. If someone had told her a month ago that she would be in a large, sumptuous bed, between two hot vampires after spending the last several hours having incredible sex with them, sometimes both at the same time, and sharing inordinate amounts of blood, she would've thought that person was smoking crack.

But here she was, Spike on one side of her, his leg thrown over hers and Angel on the other side, his arm cradling her torso, his hand cupping her breast in sleep. She felt fabulous, she thought, with just the slightest bit of guilt atb eing so wanton. She did feel her demon come up and scold her, after all, she was a vampire now and accepting her nature was essential.

She looked at both of her men, her family, yes she realized, this was her family now, a strong, good family. And Angel, he was their master and she felt the bond. But Spike was her mate and she knew it would kill him if she and Angel were to continue to have sexual relationship. She would talk to Angel later, beg him to allow her and Spike to be exclusive.

The sex was great and she knew Angel cared for her. But she loved Spike. And Angel loved Buffy, of this she was sure. She was going to bind his soul and then the rest was up to him. Once the curse was lifted she was certain he wouldn't take everything quite so seriously. Well, maybe. She had to smile at herself again, she was planning a fairy-tale for the people she cared about most in the world and she was sure she could make it work. Gone was the Tara who second-guessed all her decisions, gone was the girl who depended on others to make the first move. In her place stood a woman who was in control of her destiny, making her small life large.

Willow, thank you a thousand times over, Tara silently reflected. She peeked over at Spike as she softly pulled her leg out from under him. Slowly lifting Angel's arm, she situated it in front of him. She then wiggled, as quietly as she could, down the center of the bed, grabbing the first available robe. Angel's black silk one, naturally, she smiled to herself. For being such an angst filled vampire, he did like his comforts.

Once she was fully covered, she made her way to Connor's room. He was still fast asleep. As she was softly closing the door, she jumped as Cordelia approached her from behind.

"Just what the hell are you up to? And just who the hell are you? I mean, you just came out of Angel's room, like that! Does Spike know your fucking his nemesis?" Cordelia spit out her questions in a heated, rapid-fire tirade of hate. Tara could feel that.

"Umm, well…I'm up to nothing really, just checking on the baby. I'm Tara, Spike's mate, he turned me about a month ago. As for Spike? He's still in bed with Angel." She smiled at the opened mouth girl. "I need to go and shower and change, it's been an active few hours."

Tara turned back to Cordelia and smiled. "I'll see you later, I'm sure."

* * *

"Tara?" Spike groggily called out.

"She got up awhile ago dimwit. Didn't you feel her go?" Angel asked from the chair he was sitting in, a glass of blood in his hand. He poured a cup for his childe and handed it to him before he sat down again.

"She's in the shower now." He took another drink. "Okay Spike. It's done."

Spike sat up further in the large bed and took a drink as well. "What's done?"

"The ritual. Tara's a member of the clan. I won't infringe on your bond, on your mate." It was a difficult thing, but one he knew needed to be done to keep his family intact. The girl refreshed him, made him feel clean, good. But she was Spike's mate, he wouldn't come between that. Angelus would, but he wouldn't.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Spike finally spoke up. "You sure? I was here the whole time, I saw, felt the effect she has on you."

"Yeah, well, you're a lucky man, I'll give you that. But she…she deserves as normal a life as possible. And the true vampire life, it's not for her or for me." He raised a brow at the younger vampire. "And deny it as you might, it's not for you. You like the idea of fidelity."

"You'd do this Angel? You'll let us alone?" He knew the old man had a soul and all, but he meant what he said. Spike saw how Angel reacted to his mate.

"Yeah, I said it didn't I?" Angel put his glass down. "She's coming out now and I need a shower." He stood up and went to his closet.

"The two of you are welcome to stay as long as you want. I like the idea of family close. And we could use a powerful Wicca in our corner." Angel turned back to Spike and murmured softly.

"Treat her right Spike."

"Always sire." Spike whispered, but Angel heard.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Angel took stock of his assembled crew. Cordelia's face was puffy, although he'd know she'd been crying even without the evidence. Fred, Gunn and Wesley were pretty much in the dark as all of them had been gone for most of the day.

Behind them sat Spike and Tara, who was holding Connor in her arms. Fred shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Angel? Do you want me to take Connor upstairs and see if he needs a change?" She didn't like the idea of a vampire being so close to the baby.

"He's fine Fred." Angel was firm but kind to Winifred. "So, I guess you're all pretty surprised…"

"Surprised? Surprised? Surely Angel that is the biggest understatement you have ever made." Wes was appalled, how could he allow Spike in the same city, let alone the same room as his son.

Angel drew in a deep, unneeded breath. "Okay, I get your disturbed. But if you'll let me finish before you assail me with all your concerns and anxieties…"

Cordelia was the next one to interrupt the vampire. "Connor is in the arms of a vampire! A soulless demon. And you sit there wanting to calmly explain how this is a good thing? Really Angel, have you lost your mind?" She didn't bring up the fact that he'd been fucking both said vampires all afternoon.

"I think we are having a replay of the whole Darla fiasco." Wes spoke up quietly. "Angel, we all understand the strain you've been under. And now with Holtz back in the picture and the knowledge that someone has been tainting your blood supply…"

Spike roared. "Bugger this! Angel are you gonna let them disrespect you like this? In front of you childer yet? This is bollocks!" Spike stood up and got into the center of the little band of followers.

"I'm his childe…"

"Grand-childe." Wesley corrected him.

"Listen watcher wanna-be, shut your gob 'til I'm finished here." He continued. "I'm his childe," Spike stressed the word, "and Tara here is my mate. We're childer of the Master of Aurelius, vampires of the Aurelius Clan. If he has no problem with us bein' here why the fuck do you?"

"You're soulless vampires…" Wes almost whined.

"Hey," Tara stood up with Connor, "I happen to have my soul intact. As for Spike, even without the chip in his head, he's…well he's…" She looked to Angel.

"They are my family and they do not need to defend their presence. I want them here. They can protect Connor and they will." He rubbed the center of his brow.

Tara went to him, concern in her every gesture and word. "Angel, you need rest. You, we…you need to replenish." She turned to the assembled group. "I know you have a lot of concerns, but you can trust us. We would never do anything to betray our master or his child. And we would never betray his family, and we know that's what you are to him."

Wesley laughed. "Well my dear, you may be speaking for yourself, but we know the history of Spike…"

"Okay, you just said it, history. It's history, in the past. Right here and now, Spike and I are here to support Angel and Connor." Her voice was melodic but so firm. Spike had to smile at his little tiger. She handed Connor over to Spike.

"Please put him down. I'm going to put our illustrious leader to bed." Spike's eyes narrowed and Tara smiled at him. "And then I'm coming to our room."

"Our room? Our room? You have an 'our room' here?" Cordelia was horrified.

Fred smiled at Tara and Spike. "Now Cordelia, these are Angel's children, the least we can do is be civil. I mean, we aren't even blood relatives, you know? And well, I just think, well Cordelia…just relax." She turned back to the pair of vampires.

"Do you want me to take Connor and put him down for you?"

Spike chuckled. "Ah peaches, you sure know how to pick 'em." He turned his attention back to Fred.

"Um, no poppet. Little brother and me are doin' just fine. And don't worry, never like to eat infants. Not much blood and really, they cry a little too shrilly for my taste. Now Dru, she liked a nice smorgasbord of babies."

"Enough Spike, take Connor up. We'll take later." Angel allowed Tara to lead him up to his room as the rest of Angel Investigations wondered about their place in the Master of Aurelius' world.

* * *

Angel fell on his bed, exhausted from loss of blood as well as other bodily fluids. Tara pulled his shoes off and began to unbutton his shirt. He stopped her hands movement with his.

"You'd better stop. I promised Spike that you and I, well, that I wouldn't try to get you into my bed again. Plan on keeping that one."

"Oh, I...I was going to ask you…I mean you are fantastic in bed, but Spike. He's very sensitive. And I love him and I just couldn't hurt him…seems I inherited Willow's talent for the ramble. …thank you Angel." She graced him with a shy smile. She felt such relief that she wouldn't need to broach the subject with Angel. Tara meant what she said, he was a fantastic lover, but she loved Spike and couldn't stand the thought of hurting him.

Angel smiled back at the young woman.

"Oh baby, you are too good. Really. And to be honest, if my soul isn't ever bound I'm sure you could eventually bring out Angelus. I don't want drama in my house, not with Connor. I need you and Spike to be there for him."

Tara's head shot up. "Oh goddess! Connor!"

"What about him?" Angel was alarmed at the tone of her voice.

"Well, he could bring about Angelus. I mean, it's not just sex that causes complete unadulterated bliss and fulfillment. Children, at least my mama told me, can bring out the best in a person." She gave a sad smile.

"Of course, my father would never attest to that, but you're a good father. Angel, I have to work on that spell. You need to have your soul bound before Connor does something so damn cute you lose your soul. I mean I've only been with him a day and he has my heart." She jumped off the bed and ran from his room.

Angel had to smile at her tenaciousness. He had a faithful childe there and with her influence on Spike, he was sure he had two he could depend on. Angel downed the cup of blood Tara had left on his nightstand, pulled the rest of his clothes off before crawling under the covers. He turned his head and was filled with the scent of Tara.

God help him, he had to bind his soul and see about getting his own soul mate back before he did something unforgivable.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Spike was smiling up at Fred as she told him a story about her time in Pylea when Tara walked into the kitchen with Connor in tow, his little fist fastened to her breast. She hadn't noticed, but all in the kitchen did. Fred blushed and looked away, Wes couldn't help but stare and Gunn just smiled.

"What?" Tara asked of the assembled group.

"Their just jealous love." He leaned over to kiss her as he disengaged Connor's hand, earning a high pitched mewl of anger.

"Oh really, you are all so silly. He's just a baby, he naturally knows milk comes from breasts." She rolled her eyes.

Spike and Tara had been with the Angel Investigations team for about a month and it would seem they had been accepted into the fold by almost all.

Cordelia had done her best to get rid of them, going so far as to call Willow to come and get her ex-girlfriend.

Willow had laughed humorlessly into the phone. "Cordelia, you just don't get it do you? It's my fault she's a vampire. I forced Spike to turn her and now I have to pay the price."

"Oh no you don't, we do. We have them here 24/7. You're no good to me, put Buffy on the phone." She waited impatiently.

"Yes Cordelia?" Buffy was so not in the mood for this.

"Do you know who we have living here?"

"Yes I do and they're Angel's childer, so just deal. I have to go to go see Dawn's guidance counselor now, so good bye." Buffy hung up without another word, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall for no good reason.

* * *

The slayer sighed deeply. She was tired, bone tired. Weary of her so called life and exhausted from trying to convince the school that she was a good parental figure and to not call children's services. Taking a deep breath, Buffy leaned heavily against the mausoleum wall to wait for the newly dead to rise.

Blinking several times to halt the tears that threatened to fall, Buffy reflected on the past month since Tara and Spike had left to be with Angel. She had heard several times from Tara, seems she was almost ready to try to bind Angel's soul and needed her help.

"_Buffy, you're the truest test. I'm mean, you love him and he loves you, never stopped, so…" Tara hesitated, not sure how to continue._

_Swallowing her uncertainty, Buffy made the decision to possibly change her life. "Okay, just call me when you need me and I'll be there. But honestly Tara, it's been so long and so much has happened, I'm not so sure I'd be the truest test. I mean, he's moved on with his life…"_

"_Oh Buffy, he's lived a life to be sure, but he's never moved on from you. I'm mated to Spike, if I ever lost him I don't know if I would survive, but if I did I know with complete certainty that I would never, could never move on from him. Once you're mated, it's for all eternity."_

Mated for eternity, well that would explain a whole hell of a lot regarding her inability to move on with her life. Angel, he was her mate and she was his and it would appear that nothing else, no one else, could ever replace that. Angel. Yes, once she was reunited with her true mate maybe, just maybe this empty hole in her soul would be filled.

* * *

Angel sighed as he laid his son down to nap. Spike and Tara had routed out Holtz and his cronies and with the help of Fred and Wes, had banished them into an alternate dimension, one Tara had securely closed. His fears concerning his son were laid to rest. Tara had contrived a protection spell around the hotel to keep out any unsavories who might want to harm Connor.

His life seemed to revolve around his son now. But his thoughts kept returning to his slayer. Once the tainted blood had gotten out of his system it had been a lot easier to see Tara as his friend, his grand-childe certainly, one of the few remaining members of the Aurelius Clan most definitely, but the sexual draw was quickly diminishing as she and Spike strengthened their bond daily.

He had to smile at that, the two of them could certainly go at it endlessly. Thankfully they were renovating a suite of rooms on the third floor so the noise was kept at a minimum. What an odd thing life was, he thought. Here were his childer, living with him. Spike, the childe who had betrayed him by fucking his mate. And Tara, his earth-mother grand-childe. So good, so giving, so loving. The pairing seemingly so odd, yet so perfect in the effect they had on each other.

And the addition of a powerful Wicca to his little band of do-gooders was an unexpected perk. Yes, once he could get this soul of his bound and once he could convince Buffy that as mates, they needed to be together to complete one another, their life just might make sense.

"What 'cha doin' peaches? Ruminatin' on the errors of your ways?" Spike came into the nursery and looked down at his little brother.

"Errors of my ways? I'm not the one who crossed boundaries now am I?" His voice was quite, which always made Spike a little nervous.

"Hey, all she had to do was say no. And where were you? I woulda' never left my mate to fend for herself after what she'd been through. But here you were, tryin' to lose your soul, being all 'broody-angsty-poor-me-I'm-so-tortured-Angel'." Spike's lips tightened into a sneer.

"Boy, don't push me. You may be my childe and you may have your own mate now, but you still betrayed me…" Angel's hands fisted.

Tara had seen this one coming and had thankfully followed Spike from their rooms. Shaking her head, she entered the nursery and grabbed both Spike and Angel by their arms.

"Take this out of here. Conner does not need to feel all this negative emotion." She pushed them both out of the room before turning to check that the baby was still asleep. She bent down to nuzzle his ear, whispering, "peace, harmony." Tara waved her hand over the sleeping child before she departing the room, leaving in her wake an aura of tranquility for Connor.

Shutting the door behind her, Tara faced the two men with her hands on her hips.

"Okay you two, take it downstairs." She walked ahead of them, knowing they would follow.

Once in the foyer, she turned back to the vampires. "So, I wondered when you were going to confront Spike about Buffy." Tara waited for them to speak, when they didn't she continued with a roll of her eyes.

"Spike crossed a line, we all know that. But Angel, you weren't there when she came back. You have no idea of her suffering."

"I did, she told me." There was anguish in his voice.

"What?" Spike finally spoke up.

Angel looked up at the ceiling as he spoke. "After she came back, when we met, she told me what happened. Where she had been. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I had done some irreprehensible things, things I couldn't share with her. And she had her own responsibilities. What could I do, really?"

"You could've been there for her Angel." Tara quietly responded. "Because you weren't Spike was. She was bereft, alone, none of us understood what she had been through, but you did and you left her. Again."

"I know!" Angel all but screamed.

Tara looked from her lover to her grand-sire and saw the pain, the resentment that lingered.

"You have to get past this, the both of you. I know that what was between Spike and Buffy is over, but Angel you have to get over it as well. It's as much your fault as it was Spike's." She laid a soft hand on the dark vampire's arm.

Angel shook his head to try and clear his thoughts before looking over at his childe.

"You loved her?" He simply asked Spike.

"Yeah. Loved, obsessed, tried to make myself believe she loved me too." The younger vampire shrugged. "She didn't. Ours wasn't what you could call a healthy relationship." He pulled Tara to his side and smiled at her.

"Didn't really know what that was until this one came into my undead life." Spike smiled at his mate and she smiled back.

He looked back up at his sire. "I was wrong Angel. I went where I shouldn't have, but get real. You and me, well we ain't exactly had the best of sire-childe relationships, yeah? And you and the slayer, well you left her."

Taking a deep breath, Angel nodded his acquiescence. "We won't speak of it again." He took Tara's hand in his. "Don't know how we made it this far without you in the family."

She smiled as she squeezed Spike's shoulder. "It's just so good to have a family to love that loves me back."

"Okay, enough with all the warm fuzzies. You can drop my mates hand now peaches. We bind that damn soul of yours and you go out and get a mate of your own, 'kay?"

Angel rolled his eyes as he let go of Tara. "Yeah, we'll see what happens."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated. If you like, I'd love to know. If you have any suggestions, I'm open :)

* * *

"Okay, so here's money for food. And do not forget that paper for civics, you can have Willow read it over for you." Buffy paced as Willow and Dawn rolled their eyes at each other.

"Buffy, we have it all covered, go, get happy." Willow picked up Buffy's bag and handed it to her.

Dawn and Willow waved Buffy off at the end of the driveway before walking back into the house.

"You okay Willow?" Dawn turned to her sister's best friend.

"Yeah, just…I don't know, it's so weird the way things go sometimes, you know? I really thought, back in high school, Buffy and Angel and Oz and me, we'd be together forever. And then that curse and werewolf stuff, it tore us all apart. I thought I'd be safe with Tara, she was so normal. Now, look at what I've done. I couldn't keep Oz and I destroyed what Tara was, I am so pathetic." Willow sighed deeply.

"Jeez Willow. Oz came back for you, remember? You chose Tara. And the whole magic thing, well, guess we all gotta learn. You and magic, me and stealing." The young girl shrugged. "Suppose we all have to grow up, yeah?" Dawn went into the house, leaving the Wicca to follow.

* * *

Buffy chewed her bottom lip as she maneuvered her way off the freeway. In a few minutes she'd be at the Hyperion and she wasn't at all sure this was something she should be doing. Alright, she wanted to help Angel. Despite everything, she loved him. Always would, she finally admitted to herself. But if this didn't work…she always held in the deepest recesses of her mind, her soul really, that one day she would be able to be with Angel. If this didn't work, she'd have to concede that she would spend the rest of her life alone. And that thought frightened her. She had lived long past what was considered her expiration date. What if she lived an even longer life?

And what if this wasn't really even a true test? What if the feelings Angel had once had for her had changed? What if she wasn't the one to bring him complete happiness?

Pulling up in front of the hotel, Buffy looked into her rearview mirror and shrugged, she still looked pretty good for being a 21 year old slayer. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bag, locked the doors and headed for a very uncertain future.

* * *

Tara clapped her hands. "She's here!"

Spike had to chuckle at her excitement. "You know love, it might not work." He picked up the magically enhanced ropes. There were made of silk, which under any other circumstances would've been like paper to Angel. But Tara had imbued them with concentrated magic. Spike wanted heavy chains, but Tara had insisted.

"I can make them stronger than titanium with my magic. Why cause him any pain?" Her question had been innocent enough, but only Spike knew just how much his sire like a bit of pain. He shrugged, oh well, time enough for that once the poncer had his soul intact. If he had his soul intact.

Buffy walked shyly into the foyer and looked around. She smiled at Tara, who went to embrace her.

"It's so good to see you Buffy. How's Dawnie?" She led the slayer into Angel's office, Spike following.

"She's good. Misses both of you like crazy. I'd like to send her to spend the weekend with you sometime." She smiled again.

"That would be great." Tara turned to her mate. "Wouldn't it Spike?"

"Yeah, sure. Miss the little niblet." He sat down to wait for Angel.

Buffy took a deep breath. "Okay, so how do we do this?"

"You screw the poof and we see if his soul sticks." Spike answered matter-of-factly.

Tara huffed at her mate.

"Spike, really, could you be any more coarse?" Tara frowned at him.

"Well yeah, but…sorry baby." But he didn't really sound contrite.

Angel walked in holding Conner. "Tara, have you seen his…" He stopped short at the sight of Buffy, his non-existent breath catching in his throat.

"Hey. So is this the miracle baby?" Buffy went to Angel, looking into Conner's face she felt her throat constrict. He was perfect. And he was so Angel's son.

"Yeah, this is the little man." Angel smiled.

"Umm, can I hold him?" She hesitantly asked.

"Oh, sure." Angel was surprised, he wasn't sure how Buffy would react to his son. He held Conner out to the slayer and his son went to her without hesitation, snuggling into her breast and looking up at her.

Buffy looked down into his face and couldn't stop the flow of tears that began to fall. Holding him close, she leaned down and ran her lips against his soft cheek, breathing in deeply of his scent, learning it so she could recognize it anywhere. She kissed his forehead softly before looking up at her soul-mate.

"He's incredible Angel. You're very lucky." She held him back to the vampire.

"Thank you Buffy. I'll just get his bottle and put him to bed. I'll be right back." Angel turned to leave, but Spike stopped him.

"I'll take the little tosser up, you guys go over what needs to be said." He held Conner gently in his arms and left the office.

Buffy turned to the two remaining vampires. "Okay, that was just weird."

Tara laughed. "Oh Buffy, you'd be surprised." She sat down on the couch and motioned Buffy to join her.

"Okay, so we performed the ritual to bind Angel's soul day before yesterday. We think it worked, I mean Angel felt it and you should've seen the mess it left."

"Yeah, Cordy headed out quicker than anyone so she wouldn't have to clean up." Angel propped himself against the edge of the desk, the heat in his eyes burning into Buffy. Feeling him, the slayer shifted in her seat.

"So, I, we…we just need to test it?" Buffy felt the heat from her blush all the way to her toes.

Angel chuckled. "Yeah, we test it." He held up the silk ties.

"Those don't look so strong." Buffy eyed the black ropes.

"Oh, but they are Buffy. I put a spell on them, they'll keep anyone tied up for as long as we need them to." Tara looked nervously from Buffy to Angel, picking up on the energy shifting between them.

"Spike and I will be up in our rooms with Conner, so we'll be close enough if you should need us. But far enough away to afford you some privacy." She held the baby monitor out to Buffy. "Just push the button to turn it on and we'll be right down if you need us."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Buffy nodded. "Tara, how can we be sure, I mean…" She looked up at Angel from under her lashes. "It's been awhile since Angel and I have been…around each other. How can we be sure I'm the one who could make him lose his soul again?"

Angel chuckled, answering for his grand-childe. "Oh baby, I have no doubt."

Next up: Buffy and Angel test the spell! Only three chapters left! Thanks to all who've reviewed!


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy walked around the room, her hands grazing the deep brown comforter on the enormous bed

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated. If you like, I'd love to know. If you have any suggestions, I'm open

**Warning**: Shamelessly fluffy...which is pretty much the case with all my fics…also, a bit explicate…skip this chapter if it offends

* * *

Buffy walked around the room, her hands grazing the deep brown comforter on the enormous bed. She pushed the curtain aside to look out on the street before turning to her vampire.

"Angel, are you sure about…" He came to stand in front of her, his hands framing her face.

"Baby, I've only fantasized about this for the past three years." He pulled her closer, his hands running up and down her back. "Am I sure? I'm not sure about a whole lot in my life, but one of the things I am sure of is that the only true happiness I ever felt was when I was in your arms. When I was inside of you. When you came for me. Not before and not since have I ever felt such completeness, such fulfillment." He bent down to take her lips in a gentle kiss.

Buffy moaned as she molded her body to his. This is where I belong, she thought, this is where I want to die. In his arms. She sighed and pulled away from him. She unbuttoned her shirt, her eyes never leaving his, slowly opening it, she shrugged it off her shoulders and unbuckled her bra, smiling at Angel's hiss. She tossed both pieces aside before sliding out of her pants. The slayer fingered her panties, dipping her fingers under the elastic waistband, touching herself as her eyes burned into her lover's.

Angel gritted his teeth, his control fastly evading him. The woman who had been in his thoughts day and night for the past three years was standing in front of him, her fingers doing what he been craving since he saw her in his lobby.

"Buffy, please…" He groaned. She smiled and pulled her panties off, tossing them to join the rest of her clothes.

She stood naked in front of him and relished the stark desire she saw in his eyes.

"I think you have way too many clothes on." She pulled his shirt out of his waistband and unbuttoned it, her hands went to his belt, but he gently pushed her hands aside.

"I want this to last awhile and at the rate you're going I'm gonna be done before we have a chance to start."

Buffy giggled. "Well, we can't have that. She went to the bed and tossed the comforter aside, sliding onto his satin sheets, she shivered.

"Angel please, hurry." She held up the silks cords and waited.

The dark vampire clenched his jaw, trying to curb his excitement as he removed the remainder of his clothes. When he was finally stripped, he stood in front of his slayer.

Buffy felt her heat pool and knew he could smell her arousal. It used to embarrass her that he knew when she was turned on by him. But now, she merely held out her arms, the silk tie dangling from her hands.

"Are you ready baby?" Her voice was deep with passion.

He nodded and lay trustingly on his back as she tied his wrist securely then wrapped the ropes through the rings Angel had inserted above the bed. "We can keep those if you want."

Buffy had blushed at the tone in his voice, but nodded in agreement. She ran her hands down his chest, reveling in his coolness. She was so over-heated she needed his body temperature to cool her down. Her hands stopped at his nipples to gently tease them, her lips close behind. Licking and nipping at him, he moaned before bucking into her.

She smiled as she felt his erection hit her thigh. He was even larger than she remembered from their first time. The thought of his fullness sent new heat waves coursing through her body only to settle in her core.

Angel growled as he felt her moisture drip onto his leg. "Buffy."

She moved down his body, laving at his stomach, running her tongue in a small circle at his navel before rubbing her face in the tight curls below. Small huffs of breath escaped her mouth before she ran her lips down his engorged shaft. He bucked up again, his back arching. Aching to have her lips surround him.

"Buffy, please, baby." He ground his words out through gritted teeth. Buffy smiled and moaned as she engulfed his cock in her mouth, working it up and down, in and out.

Angel fought the urge to push deep into her, and gave a strangled yell as she took him in so deeply he felt his tip hit the back of her throat.

"Oh gods Buffy, so good, so good." He thrashed, wanting her to never stop but needing her to take him into her core.

"Baby please, need to fuck you." His voice was hoarse with passion and need.

Buffy groaned as she pulled him out of her mouth. She looked up at his golden speckled eyes and moved up to straddle him. She rubbed her drenched slit along his cock before sliding him deep within her core.

Both Angel and Buffy let loose with a shout as they fused together. His thick shaft stretched the slayer wider than she thought possible and she took all of him in. Buffy had never felt such intense sensations. The first time with Angel she had been so nervous, so inexperienced, she hadn't really known what she had. The others she had been with since were always compared and had come up lacking. Now she knew why, this coupling with Angel was perfection.

Angel knew what he had been missing. The one and only time with his mate had been like nothing before in all his years of fucking. Because that was all it had ever been, rutting, fucking, getting his rocks off. Even Angelus had known this. Now, being inside Buffy, having her ride him, this was fucking at if finest, but it was also making love. It was so intense, no intellect was involved, it was totally sensual, sexual. He felt his mind fall away until all that existed was his woman fucking him senseless. No thought, just sensation.

"Fuck baby, fuck!" Angel felt his world shatter as he felt her orgasm tighten around him, pulling him along with her, he exploded deep within her and she collapsed on top of him, her breath coming in short, shallow huffs.

Buffy felt his soul move within her, she only hoped she didn't send it back into the ether. She raised her head and looked up at him.

"Angel?" Her voice was hesitant.

He opened one eye to look at her. "Yeah baby, it's me."

"Really?" She wanted nothing more than to release the ties and make love with him again, but she wasn't sure. Angelus was tricky, but maybe not tricky enough to not gloat.

"Call Tara, she can read my aura. She'll tell you for sure. Umm, just cover me up first." He smiled that heart stopping smile that was only Angel. She shyly smiled before pulled the sheet up to his stomach and called the Wicca.

"Baby? Before they get down here, could you put my robe on? Really don't want Spike to see you naked."

"Oh!" Buffy blushed as she quickly rummage through the bed clothes for his silk robe. Goddess, did the man have enough silk items in his wardrobe she wondered?

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated. If you like, I'd love to know. If you have any suggestions, I'm open

**Warning**: Shamelessly fluffiness…still

* * *

Once it was determined that Angel really was Angel, Buffy spent three glorious days in L.A. getting reacquainted with him and his body. When they weren't in bed, they were playing with Conner. Buffy felt herself falling as much in love with her lover's son as she was already with Angel. So when the time came for Buffy to say good-bye, both she and Angel knew how difficult it would be and the slayer knew her lover would try to dissuade her and she wasn't at all sure she could deny him.

"I gotta get back to Dawn, she needs me. The Hellmouth needs a slayer. I don't know what else…" Angel silenced her with a kiss.

"We'll work it out. I think we can find a slayer to hang in Sunnydale so you and Dawnie can come up here." He her at arms length.

"Angel, there's only one other slayer and she's in jail. I'm not about to kill her so a new slayer can be called."

"That is not what I would ever suggest Buffy. But both you and I know Faith could get out of jail anytime she wanted." He shrugged.

"So, you want a murderous rogue slayer to escape prison to go and take my place on the Hellmouth?" Buffy was incredulous.

"Look, she's paying for what she did, but I honestly think she could do her penance by doing what she was meant to do. Protect the innocent." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I know how repentant she is Buffy, I know she wants to do the right thing. Let her."

Buffy worried at her lower lip, causing a small smile from Angel, who was used to her habit.

"I just feel like I would be doing the most selfish thing ever. Leaving Sunnydale because I want to live with my lover in L.A. Just reconciling myself to Faith to make my life convenient…"

"Baby, it's what she wants, no it's what she needs to do." Angel spoke softly.

"You sure know a lot about what she wants, why is that?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Because I've gone to see her a few times." He shrugged. "I know what it's like to need forgiveness and not have anyone around who can give it."

Buffy breathed deeply and leaned against Angel.

"Okay, I need to talk to Dawn, this affects her, I could never change her life like this unless she agrees. But first I need to see Faith."

* * *

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at Buffy as she came into the kitchen, carrying Connor as if he were her own. The brunette couldn't help it, she hated all the changes that had happened since Tara and Spike, and now Buffy, had entered her world. The one place she thought she'd always be queen of was now occupied by at least two women Angel put before her.

"Well, don't you look the picture of domestic bliss?" Cordelia snarked.

Buffy sighed, she had seen this coming. Well, she thought, best to get it over now. Before she and Dawn possible moved in.

"What Cordelia? You knew this was a possibility, like forever. I mean, really, Angel and I have always, will always, love each other." The slayer sounded impatient.

"Hey, he was fine without you. Do you think he was just pining? Playing at celibacy until he could find a way to be with you? Open your eyes, he's fucked plenty and…"

Buffy laughed. "Really Cordy, do you think I don't know? I wasn't exactly a nun. But none of them meant anything, not really. Did Angel ever lose his soul with any of them? I mean besides some bitch slipping him drugs, did he ever become so blissed out he let Angelus out?" The slayer handed Cordelia the baby so she could warm his bottle.

"Well little miss confidence, did Mr. Angst tell you how he fucked Tara? Tara and Spike? At the same time?" She had one brow raised, a look of victory on her face.

Buffy turned back to her old high-school nemesis and sighed. "As a matter of fact, yes he did. Before we tested his soul. He wanted me to know everything Cordelia. I know he completed the ritual of binding his grand-childe. And I also know it was a one time thing."

"And you're alright with that? Jeez Buffy, can you say 'no self-respect'?"

"Jeez Cordelia, can you say 'stay the fuck out of my life'? I'm going to spend the rest of my life with a master vampire, they tend to do things a little different than most men. If I can deal with it why can't you?" Buffy took Connor back and sat down to feed him.

It had been difficult when Angel had confessed to her what took place when a new childe was added to the fold. But he assured her that it would never happen again and that if the two of them had been together at the time, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to complete the ritual.

She looked up at Cordelia and took a deep breath.

"Cordelia, Angel loves you. You've been a big part of his life for the past 3 years, you still are and he wants you to stay a part of his family. Please Cordy, so do I." The slayer was practically begging, but she wanted complete happiness for Angel, and Cordelia was a part of that.

Cordelia gave a small growl. "Gods Buffy, you just always come out ahead don't you! I mean, I'm a seer for god's sake. Shit, I even had to become part demon for the cause and I get killer headaches saving those stupid innocents! When do I get something for it all?"

Buffy's eyes widened as she listened to Cordelia rant. Before she could respond to her tirade, the ex-cheerleader dissolved into heart-wrenching tears. Buffy set Connor in his carrier and went the other girl.

"Cordy?" Buffy wasn't sure what to say.

"He never loved me did he? At least, not the way I wanted him to. It was always you, even when he fucked Darla, it was because of you." Buffy could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I don't know what to say Cordelia. Angel and me…" Buffy shrugged and went to hold her.

Cordelia took a deep breath and pulled away from Buffy. "Okay, I'm not gonna just walk away. This is my life too. And I guess that means I have to accept the whole Angel-Buffy soul-mate thing. But you have to let me be who I am, what I am."

"I do Cordelia, I do." Buffy gave a sigh of relief as Cordelia left the kitchen with a small nod to her.

The slayer picked Connor back up and resumed his feeding. She kissed him softly and smile.

"Okay, so one woman down, just one more to go and maybe, just maybe your daddy and I can relax."

* * *

"Whoa, B, I know that look." Faith smiled at the premier slayer. "So, you finally got that damn soul bound to Angel so the two of you could…" She arched her brows a couple of times.

"Faith, you really know how to make a visitor comfortable, don't you?" Buffy blushed at the fact that Faith could read her so easily.

"Hey, calm down. I remember what a good fuck was like. Go Buffy! Just vicarious thrills is all." She pushed back on her chair, balancing on the back legs.

"So, how are you?" Buffy's voice was suddenly quiet.

Faith shrugged. "Well, it is jail, not a whole lot of fun to be had. A few run ins with chicks that were paid to off me. At first I thought it was some big evil, ya know? But the last bitch who ended up in the hospital, she told me it was some Brits, they were called 'lookers' or something." Faith raised a brow. "Sound familiar?"

"The Watcher's Council's trying to have you killed?" Buffy was incredulous.

"You are still so sweet and naive. Really B, what did you think? They were gonna wait until I died of old age before they let another slayer be called? They're whole purpose kinda dried up with me. I mean, I know they still have you, well kinda, I mean you are watcherless, but get real. It's a business to them, their business, and I sorta fucked up the works." Faith gave a small shrug.

"It's not right." Buffy's face took on a determined look. "I want you to get out of here Faith. Like I totally know you owe me nothing, but I want to be with Angel. I want, no, I need to leave Sunnydale. Please Faith, take my place on the Hellmouth." She pleaded.

Faith laughed. "I owe you nothing? B, really, I killed a man, I stole your body, I fucked your boyfriend. How you figure I owe you nothing." She stood and grabbed the back of her chair. "You gotta a car close by?"

Buffy nodded.

"Okay, so stand back." Faith smiled a huge smile. "This is gonna smart." She slammed the chair against the glass window with all her might, shattering the bullet proof panel. Several guards came running, but Buffy and Faith took care of them in quick order before jumping out the nearest window.

* * *

"Okay, so how exciting does that sound?" Fred was spooning several plates with pasta that Angel had whipped up while she listened to exploits of the two slayers. "So Faith, what now?"

The dark haired slayer shrugged. "I head on over to the Hellmouth and take over." She turned to Buffy. "Think Xander'll lend a hand." She slightly smirked as Buffy rolled her eyes.

Faith looked over at Tara and Spike and shook her head. "So Tara, how you like driving a stick now?"

Tara looked up, a confused look on her face. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Faith, love, she's me mate. She'll be driving me for centuries." Spike put his arm around Tara, who would've blushed if she could as the slayer's meaning became clear.

"Honestly Faith, can you be anymore crude?" Buffy shove a bowl of salad the dark haired girl.

Faith shrugged. "I'm me B, and that includes rude and crude. But I'll do the job and I'll fight the fight. You've given me a second chance," she cast a look at Angel, "both of you have and I won't blow it this time." She shoveled a forkful of pasta into her mouth. "I promise." She mumbled without looking up.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers**: Everything belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I'm just having fun with the characters

**Reviews**: Welcomed and appreciated.

So, this is the end. Well, of this story at least. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hoping to get back to 'Later Days', for some reason I've become totally blocked on that one.

I wrote another Buffy/Angel fiction at the same time as this one so I'll be posting that one next.

Thanks once again to all who read and reviewed!

* * *

Tara sighed deeply causing Spike to chuckle.

"You know love, we really don't need to breath, all that sighing…"

"I'm feeling thoughtful and when I do I tend to sigh. I've been human a lot longer than I've been a vampire. Deal." She lightly bit the end of his nose.

"What are you so thoughtful about?" He asked quietly. Spike had heard one side of her conversation with Willow the night before and was waiting for her to tell him about it.

"I was thinking about Willow, I really hope she can find some happiness." She turned in his arms to face him. "Oz contacted her and she invited him to see her, spend some time, get reacquainted. I hope she doesn't use him unfairly, he's a really sweet guy."

"Is it Oz your worried about? Or is it Willow?" Spike searched her face for any signs of regret.

Tara's face was blank for a moment, realization suddenly dawning on her.

"Oh Spike! You really are so sweet, but I have no desire to be with Willow. She's my past, granted a big part of my past, but a past that's over. You, my sweet man, you are my future for what may be a very long time." She pulled away to straddle his hips and look closely into his eyes.

"Are you prepared to spend god only knows how many centuries with me?" Her voice held humor.

"Gods Tara, you are everything. But you didn't choose this, it was chosen for you. I was chosen for you…" He couldn't continue.

"Sweetie, I never knew just how much I needed you, but now that I do I am so excited at the prospects we have. And all the time we have to do it all in. Together." She lifted her hips and impaled herself on Spike's ever-ready shaft.

Tara moaned deeply. "Do you doubt me? Doubt my commitment? Doubt my love?"

"I'm sorry baby, never, never again." Spike rolled until Tara was under him and kissed her deeply. "Never again."

* * *

Buffy bit her bottom lip at the sight that greeted her in the kitchen. Spike had his arm over Tara's shoulder as they drank breakfast and conversed with Dawn.. The slayer had to chuckle at how sweet they looked together. Across from them, her sister was bottle feeding Connor as she spoke to him in incoherent murmurs and carried on a conversation with her two best friends. And Conner, his face filled with awe as he looked up at his beautiful 'auntie'.

Cordelia and Wes were arguing over what type of scale they should use to charge clients, Cordelia winning, which should've have never been doubted by the ex-watcher.

Fred and Gunn were finishing up the preparation of edible breakfast items and laying plates in the center of the table. And Angel, her Angel was watching her, a look of contentment filling his face.

Sighing, she turned and retreated to the lobby, Angel fast on her heels.

Angel caught up to her and pulled her to him.

"So wife, what's with the grim face?" He felt her shrug and sigh.

"It's all so perfect, you know? I mean, look at us, we're a family. It scares me Angel." Buffy voice was low so only he could hear her. "It's as close to perfection as I could've ever imagined. Can it be real? Can it last?" Her voice, almost a whisper now.

"Baby, we'll do our best. Keep fighting the good fight and live this life we have fought so fucking hard for. I will not give up any of it without a fight and I know you won't either. We are a family now. A strong family. I honestly don't think the powers would've let us come this far and then take it all away." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

"We have it all baby, and everyday I'll give thanks to every god and goddess, to every power, and everyday I'll see you and know that I am finally with my soul-mate." Angel nuzzled her neck.

"I'll age Angel, you'll stay young and Connor and I, we'll age…" Buffy stifled a sob.

He sat down and pulled Buffy onto his lap.

"We have time sweetheart. This isn't something we need to get into right now." Angel kisses her softly.

Buffy pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Angel?"

"Like I said, we have time." He smiled and kissed her again. Angel knew he would have to eventually turn her, the thought of a life without her was unthinkable. And given time he knew she would feel the same way.

He felt her hesitate, knowing what her lover had in mind, but unable to acknowledge it yet.

"Don't even go there now Buffy. Like I said, we have time. Let's just enjoy what we have now. Let's enjoy each other and Connor and Dawnie. Everyone." He stood up and set her on the ground.

"Now, are you ready for some breakfast?" He asked with that intoxicating smile that got to her every time.

She smiled as he threw his arm over her shoulder and led her back into the kitchen. "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty hungry."

* * *


End file.
